A Fairytale in London
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Follows on from a father's duty. Ronnie and Matt face the strangest Christmas case for years. With Ronnie & Natalie together and Kate & Jake about to tie the knot can the L&O uk team have a happy Christmas?
1. Chapter 1

A Fairytale of London

Sarah rested her hand on her ever expanded baby bump as Lucy carefully placed ornaments on the 6ft Christmas tree. Dappy slept a few feet away, the Staffordshire bull terrier clearly not interested in the baubles and lights his humans were putting on the tree.

"What do you think?" Lucy stood back admiring her handiwork. Sarah smiled.

"Perfect."

"The baby will be here next Christmas."

"I know."

"Do you think Dad will like it? I mean between school and your uni we've not had much time." Lucy frowned.

"Nearly the holidays though. Look, Dappy likes it." Sarah smiled at the dog who was now laying on his back with all four paws in the air snoring.

"He's asleep." Lucy raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah, but he hasn't tried to eat it. That's a good sign." Sarah shrugged. "Right. Tinsel?" Lucy sighed dramatically before pretending to collapse on the sofa.

Xxxxxxx

"Someone is taking the mic." Natalie shoved her hands in her pockets as she stared at the corpse leaning against a tree. The forensic team worked around her as Matt sighed sadly.

"Two weeks before Christmas and someone murders Santa and his elf." Matt pulled a face. "This is just so wrong on so many levels."

"So murder any other time isn't?" Ronnie reached them. He tugged his collar closer to him in again attempt to keep the cold out. "Matty, son you do know that ain't the real Santa? Don't you?"

"Ron!"

Natalie smirked. "We need to find out who they really are."

"No men of his description or the other bloke reported missing. Angie as put their description in the database." Ronnie shrugged. "Gonna have to rely on SOCO. Joy reckons she can get the post mortums done asap. Mortuary bit quiet this time of year."

"It is the season to be jolly." Matt shrugged as Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Not for those poor buggers it isn't." Natalie stated before turning to walk away. Ronnie and Matt glanced at each other. It was going to be a long night.

Cxx

A/N please review


	2. Chapter 2

Tis the season?

Joy stared at the body of the middle aged Santa on her largest autopsy table. The recorder in her hand she began reading her notes, oblivious to Ronnie and Joe who were now trying not to turn green at the gruesome sight in front of them.

"Body is that of an adult male." Joy spoke to the tape recorder. "Time of death estimated at approximately 2300 hours last night. Body habitus is high with a BMI of 30."

Joe pulled a face before looking away, Ronnie watched the scientist work unaffected by what he saw.

"Cause of death?" He asked. Joy narrowed her eyes.

"Preliminary findings suggest he was poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Joe raised his eyebrows. "Who would want to poison Santa? That's just. I mean; its."

"Not actually Santa." Joy glared. Ronnie smirked. "Ron, where do you find these kids?"

"I dunno luv. Poisoned with?"

"I would hazard a guess at too many minced pies." She watched Ronnie's expression as Joe coughed. He was suddenly glad Matt had decided to stay back at the Nick. "Combination of alcohol and strychnine. Toxscreen isn't back yet. What I can tell you is that this man was probably slowly killing himself with the amount of alcohol in his blood and the state of his liver."

"Alcoholic?" Ronnie asked as Joy shrugged.

"I'd bet money that he was binge drinking on a regular basis." Joe looked at the floor as Ronnie nodded. "Chloe is doing the PM on the elf."

"Great." Ronnie answered seriously. "Let us know what you think, yeah? I'll get this one outta ere before he faints." He ushered Joe out of the room as Joy rolled her eyes. "Kids today, no stamina."

Cxxxxx

"I've checked and double checked databases for misspers in the Met and surrounding areas, just waiting for SWP to get back to me." Angie sighed as Sam approached her. Matt yawned.

"South Wales Police?"

"Santa has a Welsh dragon tattooed on his backside." Matt stated.

"Very festive."

"What about the elf?"

"He's not really an elf. You do know that?" Angie looked from one to the other. Sam shrugged.

"Someone has to be missing them?" Sam frowned. "It's almost Christmas."

"What department stores have a Santa's grotto?" Matt paused.

"All of them." Sam answered as Natalie returned from her meeting.

"Used to take my boys to the one in centre of town when they were little. Matt, find Ronnie get out and about. See if any of the shops are missing Santa and his Elf." Sam resisted the urge to burst out laughing as Matt nodded. "Dunno what you are laughing at, you get to do the press conference. 4pm today."

"Guv."

"Well, it's one of the perks of being a DI. I ates it and so did Wes. Just give em bare facts. Two men dead. Description and try not to let every kid who jus appens to be in the room when their parents are watching the news think Christmas is cancelled this year." Natalie sighed. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, Sam. My Justine loves watching The Chase. That's on before the news; dun want her seeing you tell the world Santa is dead." Angie smiled as the DI retired to his own desk. Matt bit his lip before phoning Ronnie.

Xxxxxxxx

"This is a joke?" Jake raised an eyebrow as Kate sat next to him. Alesha and James were snowed under with work so the case of the dead Santa was to be assigned to them. Henry raised his eyebrows.

"I rarely joke and when I do, it certainly isn't about murder." Henry retorted. "Natalie will inform me when an arrest has been made."

"As long as it's before December 24th everything should be ok." Kate watched as Henry turned a funny shade of red.

"And why is that!"

"It's Christmas Eve." Jake remained deadpan. Kate nodded. "We have plans."

"Well I dare say these poor unfortunates did too."

"Henry, it's our wedding day. Remember?" Kate watched as Henry let out a breath. "You're giving me away. If you still want to."

"Of course. Of course, it's an honour you asked me. Now go on you two. Get some work done." He ushered them out of the office hoping that they got to enjoy their day without the case hanging over their heads.

Xxxxx

A/N short update. Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Silent Night

Alesha poured coffee into the mug as she thought about the case. She had no idea how long it would be before Matt and Ronnie would have a suspect for what the media was calling the Santa killer. Sighing she was glad Cameron was too young to take any notice of the television news. Explaining that Santa was not actually dead was going to be a nightmare for a number of parents. Then there was the whole issue of elves. She frowned slightly, annoyed with herself for the way she was thinking.

"Alesha."

"Coffee?" She asked as her friend walked into the office. James nodded as she turned to face him.

"Henry is giving the case of the dead Santa to Kate and Jake."

"Really? But haven't they got enough on? It's Charlotte's first Christmas, they're getting married next week." She sipped her coffee. James shrugged. He was just as much a workaholic as he always had been. The fact that not everyone lived in the office was lost on him. Alesha sighed, deciding to change the topic. "So, what are you up to for Christmas?"

"Bea's mother is paying us a visit."

"From Dublin? Andy will love that." Alesha smiled. James rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. _He_ will." James grumbled before heading into his own office. Alesha rolled her eyes before turning back to the files on her desk.

Xxxcxxxx

"Ronnie?" Angie looked up as Natalie left her office. Ronnie pushed his glasses further up his face as he turned to her.

"Yes Luv?"

"I've found an ID for the Elf. Well, not the elf but - well I have a name." Sam smiled at her discomfort. Ronnie nodded.

"Great."

"Who is he?" Natalie folded her arms as she crossed the room.

"Dominic Davies, aged 45." Angie read the words on the screen. "Currently wanted by West Lothian police in connection with two armed robberies."

"Ok, so? E ended up in London. What we need to know is how and why." Natalie was relieved they had a name for one victim. It meant they could lay one victim to rest - give one family closure.

"Says here he had an ex wife - Deborah in Glasgow. Might be worth speaking to her." Angie folded her arms. Ronnie nodded. The man they now knew as Dominic Davies had a criminal record - which begged the question why was he in London? And was he really working in a grotto?

"Definitely." Natalie paused.

"Guv?"

"Don't worry, there are things these days called telephones. Speak to whoever your counterpart in Glasgow is. See if they can break the news. This is our investigation but they may have more information on Dominic. Ang."

"I'll keep looking for Santa's identity." She sighed. "Isn't Sam supposed to be in the press conference now?"

"Yeah." Joe smirked as Matt walked back in. Sam groaned before grabbing his notes and leaving the office.

"Right." Ronnie grabbed his coat. "Matty boy, we are off to see Chloe in the morgue."

"Ron." Matt pulled a face, silently pleading with Angie or Joe to help him. Both smirked before turning back to their paperwork. Reluctantly he followed his best friend out of the office. Natalie smiled as she watched them leave.

Xxxxxxx

Kate frowned as she curled up on the sofa, her four month old daughter on her lap. "What on earth is Sam doing?" She asked the baby as the television news played out on the screen. She shook her head, aware that her friend hated talking in front of people, yet he was the face of the police investigation into what the newspapers were calling "the Santa Slaying".

"Have you seen the news?" She looked up as Jake walked in discarding his scarf and coat as he did. He kissed her hair as she nodded. "Sam Casey is making a pigs ear of that press conference."

"He's doing his best." Kate sighed, defending the young DI. "It's Christmas - be nice." She smiled as he raised his eyebrows.

"I'm always nice."

"Daddy tells fibs, Lottie." She watched as he pretended to look offended. His eyes twinkling as he did so. Lottie closed her eyes, sleeping peacefully. He could barely believe it had been over a year since he and Kate had finally got their act together. He frowned, remembering the anniversary of Wes' funeral was less than twenty four hours away. The date was also the anniversary of Kate's attack. He looked away as Kate placed the baby in her crib before walking towards him.

"Ok?"

"Yeah." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Kate."

"I know what day tomorrow is. But don't. Just don't think about it. Ok? I know we haven't, you know. Since. I know most men would have left me before now. After all, what with the pregnancy, not knowing." Jake placed a finger on her lips, effectively silencing her.

"I love you. I love Charlotte - she's our daughter. I don't need a paternity test to tell me." He took her hand, resting it over his heart. "I know, in here. And as for us, like you said. It'll take time - and we have that." Kate smiled, kissing his finger as he spoke. He sighed, pulling her into his arms. He hugged her tightly, knowing they had the rest of their lives to sort things out.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	4. Chapter 4

Anniversary

Ronnie glared at the paperwork in front of him. He knew reading any reports from the morgue was something Joe and Matt avoided like the plague. Neither men were able to dissociate themselves from the victim and the families left behind. Taking his glasses off he noticed Natalie watching him through the glass panel in her office wall. Smiling slightly to himself he got to his feet before heading into her office.

"Guv."

"Ronnie." She looked up. "Anything?"

"We have a cause of death for Dominic. Looks like he was killed by a toxin ingested up to an hour before death." He watched as Natalie closed her eyes. "Would have been added to an alcoholic drink, according to Chloe."

"Bit weird, poisoning. Like something from an old spy movie."

"No offence, Guv but this is Croydon we're talking about, not a James Bond film." Natalie smiled at him.

"I know that."

"Both killed by a poison. Both apparently ingested it. It's a bit personal." She ran a hand over her face, exhausted.

"Nat? Are you ok? The boys?"

"My boys are ok. Daniel is spending New Year's Eve with his boyfriend and Christmas with his dad. Andrew is going to see his Dad on Christmas Day and spending Boxing Day with me." She sighed. "It's good they have their own lives. I mean they're twenty and seventeen. What lad wants to hang around their old mum at that age?"

"They're good boys. Andrew just misses his father." Ronnie stepped towards her. It killed him that her boys weren't as close to their parents as he was with his girls. Natalie shrugged. "And Danny, well we've all been young and in love."

"Yeah."

"Some of us not so young." Ronnie watched as she blushed.

"Ron, we're in work."

"Yeah. And I'm not touching you. The door is closed and if anyone walks in we are being nothing but professional." Natalie looked him in the eye, blushing slightly. "Nat, you know how I feel about you. How I always have."

"Denise hasn't been gone long." Natalie paused. "The girls."

"Love you as much as I do." She smiled.

"Let's just get through this week. It's the anniversary of the funeral tomorrow. A whole year since we lost Wes." Ronnie frowned. Natalie nodded.

"A year since Kate."

"Yeah." He knew what she was referring to. It felt like a knife in his gut to know what the young crown prosecutor had been through. He was just glad that the man who had been responsible for hurting her was locked up. He hated to think what Kate and Jake were going through.

Xxxxxxxxzz

Kate leant against the bathroom door as she listened to Jake reading to Charlotte. The baby seemed transfixed by her father's voice and Kate couldn't quite believe how her fiancé had taken to parenthood. She closed her eyes, listening to the water running in the bathtub as she closed the door. It was then the tears began to flow. Angry with herself, with the man who had attacked her and the not knowing about the paternity of her child she sunk to her knees and cried.

"Kate?" She jumped up, swearing profusely as she realised the bath nearly overflowed. Turning the taps off and climbing in she flinched at the hot water burning her skin.

"Kate?" Jake tapped the door. "Are you ok? Can I come in?" He sounded worried but she couldn't bring herself to answer. "Kate, if you don't answer me in the next three seconds I am breaking this bathroom door down. She swore under her breath before grabbing a towel and stepping out of the bath.

"Kate!"

"I." She opened the door, biting her lip as she looked up at him. "Sorry. I'm so sorry."

He grabbed her by the shoulders, ignoring the wet skin there as he stared at her.

"What is it?"

"I."

"Is it the wedding? Is it us?"

Kate shook her head, blue eyes wide as she looked up at him. "No."

"Tell me."

"I just, I thought."

"Ah." Jake paused before brushing her hair away from her damp shoulders. "It's _him_. Today. Isn't it?"

"I thought I was over it. I have my life back. I have a beautiful baby girl. I have a mad old cat. The best job and a man who for some unknown reason seems to love me. I." He pulled her into his arms. Kissing her hair as he held her.

"I do love you." He stated firmly. "You and Charlotte. Even Seb the guard cat has grown on me." She chuckled slightly before looking up.

"It just hit me. A year ago today we said goodbye to Wes. Then I started thinking about Michelle and how I'd never cope if I were her."

"Kate."

"Then. Then I remembered the wake and his hands on me. I tried to fight back. I." She swallowed hard. "Why now? Why am I having flashbacks now?"

"The anniversary?" Kate shrugged as he spoke.

"Maybe."

"Charlotte is sleeping."

"Good."

"Bed."

"Jake."

"You need to rest. You're exhausted. That isn't going to help matters." Kate rested her head against his chest.

"I don't want to be alone." Her voice small, almost a whisper.

"You won't be." He brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

"Stay with me."

"Always, Kate. Always." He ushered her into the bedroom before laying on the bed next to her. The baby slept peacefully in her crib as the couple held each other knowing the man who had attacked Kate had left a scar that would take years to heal, if it ever would.

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review


	5. Chapter 5

A/n strong T nearly M for adult content.

Patience

Kate opened her eyes as the winter sun streamed through the curtains. In less than forty eight hours she would be a married woman. Smiling slightly she raised her head, wondering if Jake was as nervous as she was. Seeing him laying flat on his back with the duvet pushed below his waist as he snores lightly she guessed he was more relaxed about everything than she was.

"Don't stare at me." He spoke without opening his eyes. She smiled, he always seemed to catch her. "Charlotte has been fed and had her bum changed, she's gone back to sleep and the monitor is back on."

"How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour. Our baby was fairly insistent one of us attended to her." He smiled as he finally opened her eyes. "I was awake anyway so I heard her before she started yelling the house down." He turned on his side as Kate but her lip. It seemed a lifetime ago that they had moved in together, even longer since they'd been intimate. She knew Jake understood how difficult it had been for her since her attack but she loved him and she wanted him. What she did know was that he would never make the first move. He had told her he would wait forever and she believed him. Gently she began drawing imaginary circles on his chest as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Jake?"

"Umm?"

"We are getting married in less than two days."

"I know, I think I put it in my diary. After argue with James and annoy Henry." She raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong." She kissed his chest as she leant over him to reach the alarm clock on the bedside table. He sucked in a breath as he felt her weight press against him. "I'm not _that_ heavy am I?"

"No. Not at all." She smiled as he began running his fingers through her hair.

"It's only seven a clock."

"Yeah." He gasped as she kissed his neck. "Kate?"

"It's too early to get up." She whispered as he held her waist. His breathing becoming rapid as her fingers traced a line from his naval downwards.

"Kate." He swallowed hard. "I."

"I'm ready, Jake. This is us." He kissed her gently, taking her hand away from him, he held it between them. "We're special. You and me." She gasped as he pulled back."

"I love you." He whispered. "You don't have to do this."

"Don't you want me?" He hated the uncertainty in her voice, the way fear flashed through her eyes. Jake nodded slightly before peppering her face in kisses.

"Always. I'll always want you." He whispered before kissing her passionately. Talking seemed redundant then as Kate let her fiancé show her how much she was wanted.

Xxxxxxxx

"Lesh?" Matt pulled his shirt on as Alesha struggled to get their toddler to put his shoes on. "I should be home at a sensible hour tonight." She looked up.

"Not sure I will. The Monroe case is turning into a logistical nightmare. Then there's the Santa murder. Ronnie sent the reports over but Henry asked me to take a look. Do we even have a name yet!"

"Santa!" Cameron's shoe flung through the air as the little boy tried to escape her.

"No, shoes!" Alesha grabbed the Thomas the Tank Engine trainer that had landed near her. "Cameron, please just put your shoes on."

"K." He nodded as he let her put the trainer on his foot. She raised an eyebrow, it seemed her son had the same charm smile as his father.

"Joy said she'll have more info for us today. Ronnie is talking to MiT in Glasgow about locating next of kin for Dominic."

"Please tell me you won't have to go to Scotland." Alesha looked up as he shrugged.

"Would you miss me?"

"Matt."

"It's not been mentioned." He kissed her gently. "The three of us will be together for Christmas."

"Good." She smiled as he kissed her again.

"Cmon Cam." He picked the toddler up as Cameron squealed happily. Alesha folded her arms as the men in her life began preparing to leave. Christmas had been something to dread until she had met Matt Devlin; now she found herself looking forward to the holidays. "You too, James will only sulk if you turn up late."

"I have never been late!" She watched as Cameron and Matt laughed. Rolling her eyes she grabbed her briefcase before following them out of the flat.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Cmon, cmon." Joe tapped his fingers against the desk as he waited for the programme to load on the computer. "Cmon."

"Calm down, son." Ronnie looked at him over the top of his glasses.

"Why haven't we upgraded to a decent computer system?"

"You're lucky we av a computer! When I started in the job we.."

"Only had a quill and parchment." Angie smirked as Ronnie looked affronted.

"Oi! I'm not that old!"

"Ron." Joe laughed. "The way you go on sometimes it's like you trained with Robert Peel."

"Nah." Ronnie shook his head as Joe raised an eyebrow. "E was the intake above me. Now can we get back to the matter in hand?"

"Santa." Sam stated. "Is not on any database."

"No but Simon Clause is." Angie watched as all the men turned to look at her. "Wanted by South Wales Police and Greater Manchester for failing to answer to bail. He's charged with several firearms offences and one GBH. Not exactly the image you have if Santa, is it?"

"No luv, it ain't." Ronnie got to his feet. "Is real name is Clause."

"Apparently so." Angie watched Ronnie shake his head in disbelief as Matt and Sam arrived. "Matty boy, keep your coat on. We're going looking for Simon Clause's grotto."

"What?"

"Just urry up." Ronnie ushered him out of the room, knowing that at least now they had the beginnings of a lead.

Xxxxx

A/N more soon. Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Grotto

Matt parked the car behind a small cafe on the edge of the shopping centre. The rain had stopped but had left the threat of more to come as Ronnie pulled his notebook out of the coat pocket where if lived.

"Simon Clause." Matt paused. "Simon Clause?" He looked at Ronnie in disbelief.

"I know son, you couldn't make it up. Talking of Christmas, you three still coming to mine for your tea? Christmas Day?" Ronnie flipped through the notebook as Matt nodded.

"As long as it's ok with the girls and Natalie?"

"Yeah. Proper house full. First without the girl's mum. So I'm hoping that it goes ok." Ronnie paused. "Denise loved Christmas. Always tried to make it special for the girls, you know?"

"Kath is back in Australia, so I'll Skype her Christmas morning. Yeah, we'll be there." Matt looked at his friend. "Angie reckons our mysterious Santa lives in that flat above the cafe."

"Ok." Ronnie nodded. "Let's go see what or who he left behind." He left the car as Matt shook his head before following him.

Xxxxxxxx

"Kate?" Jake held her gently as she remained silent. Her head pillowed on his bare chest he could barely keep his eyes open. For the first time since Wes' wake, since her brutal attack he felt his Kate was coming back to him. That at least they were turning a corner.

"Hmm?" She kept her eyes closed.

"You ok?"

"If you ask me that one more time I'm going to hit you with this pillow." She teased. Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Ok. Ok." He kissed her hair. "I love you. Can I say that? At least?"

"You can say that as much as you want." Kate grabbed his wrist, eyes widening at the time on his watch. "It's almost 9!"

"I know. It's fine. I called Alesha, told her you had an appointment with the baby and I have a meeting in Chambers so we won't be in until lunchtime." He watched as she pulled a face.

"You lied?"

"I elongated the truth."

"Jacob Thorn."

"Katherine Barker." He teased her.

"We need to move." She sighed as Charlotte began fussing. Jake nodded. Happier than he could ever remember being. He watched as Kate climbed out of bed smiling as she left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"So." Ronnie looked around the flat as the landlady hung back in the doorway. "When did you speak to Simon last?"

"Er." She paused, shoving her hands in her jacket pockets. "When he came up with an excuse not to pay his rent on time." The middle aged woman shrugged. "Monday. Before I went to bingo, so about six."

"How did e seem?" Matt asked, turning on his best charm smile. Ronnie tried not to roll his eyes.

"Same as ever."

"Mrs Edwards." Ronnie turned to her. "Can you just answer DS Devlin's question?"

"He was drunk. Mouthy, generally pain in the behind. Just like he always is. Eh? He's not in trouble? Not again."

"You could say that Luv." Ronnie answered as she looked from one to the other.

"He's dead." Matt stated gently. The middle aged woman shook her head.

"What?" She played with the unlit cigarette in her hand. "No, he can't be. Nah, you got the wrong bloke."

Ronnie sighed. Matt shook his head.

"I'm sorry but we haven't. Simon was murdered." Matt spoke calmly. The woman frowned.

"Have you told his girlfriend? Paula? You should talk to that mouthy bitch." The venom in her voice unmistakable.

"You don't like her?" Ronnie asked. "This Paula?"

"Nothing but trouble. Her and that little bloke, Dom. Nasty little cow. Smash your face in as soon as look at you." Mrs Edwards narrowed her eyes. "I got an address in ere somewhere. Hold on." She left the room as the pair both turned to face each other.

"No love lost there, then."

"Don't look like it." Matt shrugged. "Reckon this Paula ad something to do with it?"

"Dunno mate, but I do wanna talk to her." He smiled as he saw the frumpy middle aged woman return to the flat.

"Ere you go." She handed Matt a slip of paper. "Lock up when your done."

Xxxxxxxx 

Natalie walked along the street with her hands shoved in her pockets. It was the day before Christmas Eve and she was beginning to think that they were never going to get a break in the case. Sighing she headed towards her favourite cafe wondering what the families of those that had been bereaved had been thinking of doing for Christmas and how much their lives had changed by someone's callous act.

"Nat Chandler? David's wife?" She turned to see her ex husband's former secretary appear. "Fancy seeing you here!"

"Ex wife actually and it ain't that much of a shock. I work two streets away from here." Natalie raised an eyebrow. "Debbie, isn't it?"

"Yeah. We don't see much of Mr Chandler - David anymore." The bubbly blonde continued digging. Natalie nodded.

"No Debbie, neither do I." She turned, leaving the cafe and the silly young woman behind. Her divorce was through. The only contact she ever needed to have with her adulterous ex husband was if the boys needed them. She didn't need reminding of him when she had slipped out to get a decent coffee before seeing the Chief Super. As she reached the pavement her mobile phone started ringing.

"Chandler." She answered automatically as the inane ring tone Lucy had chosen for her stopped. "You have excellent timing, Ronnie Brooks." She listened intently, aware that it wasn't a social call. "Ok, round up Angie and the lads and get a search warrant. I don't like the sound of this." She hung up before hurrying back to the station. The Chief Super could wait - her team had a breakthrough.

Xxxxx

A/N next chapter it's the wedding. Will Matt and Ronnie solve the case? Will the wedding go without a hitch? Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Search 

The block of flats that Paula lived in could only be described as depressing. The 1960s tower block was owned by the local council but had fell into disrepair and been neglected for years. Ronnie shook his head as he saw Angie approach with Darren and Patch from the dog team.

"Ello boy." Ronnie greated the German shepherd before the humans as the immaculately trained dog sat at Darren's feet. "Anything?"

"Ron, there are so many drugs in there the dogs are going mental! I had Quincey and Patch focus on that Paula's flat."

"And?" Natalie joined them as Joe manhandled a suspect into the back of a police van assisted by a uniformed officer.

"And there's enough crap in that flat to knock out half of central London. But not your usual stuff." Angie turned as a woman in her early forties yelled expletives. Ronnie shrugged as Matt and Sam put her in the back of the cab.

"What do you mean? Not the usual?" Natalie asked. Patch, deciding his work was done sat down to chew his tennis ball as Darren shrugged his shoulders.

"Forensics can tell you more but apart from Speed and narcotics there was medical grade stuff there too. Anaesthetics and paralytics? Serious stuff." Darren stepped away, calling the dog as he did. Natalie frowned.

"You think she did it?" Natalie folded her arms as Angie paused. She nodded.

"I saw the inside of the flat. It's rank, as my Justine says. Absolutely filthy. There's drug paraphernalia everywhere." Angie sighed. "Dunno if anything could be used to poison someone without the person knowing."

"But Joy will." Ronnie shoved his hands in his pockets. Angie nodded.

"Minimum we've got Paula on is possession and intent to supply. That and making and preparing Class A drugs." Natalie paused. "I'll ring the CPS; see if we can get someone to listen in. Ron, you and Matt take the interview."

"Yes Guv." He nodded. "I dunno."

"What?" Angie tilted her head.

"Tomorrow Kate and Jake get married. Today it looks like we just nicked Santa's killer." He shrugged. "Does any of this not seem weird to you?"

"Not really." Angie smiled as she made her way back to the car. "I've worked with you and Matt Devlin so long, nothing surprises me anymore."

Xxxxx

"Alesha."

She looked up to see James and George walk into the office looking decidedly pleased with themselves. Deciding she had enough work and didn't really want anymore she returned her eyes to the computer.

"Hi."

"Morning Alesha." George smiled as James placed a coffee on her desk. She knew when they were trying to get round her, to get in her good graces.

"Thanks. What do you want?"

"Och, how is one do young so cynical?" George asked. Alesha smiled slightly. She didn't feel young. She hadn't for a long time. Raising her head she looked him in the eye.

"Maybe working here has something to do with it."

"There's been an arrest." James brought the conversation back on track. "The Santa killer may be in custody. Natalie Chandler has asked for us to listen in."

"I thought Kate and Jake were taking this one?" She sipped her coffee as George shrugged.

"This is my wedding present to them. The day off. You and James get to spend the day with Matt and the others." George seemed pleased with himself.

"Ok." Alesha sighed, secretly pleased at the thought of getting out of the office for a few hours. "If we must." James threw her jacket at her.

"Cmon, lets see if this Paula really is the Santa and Elf killer." James watched as she shook her head before following her out of the room. George paused, knowing that the case was coming to its natural conclusion.

A/N next chapter 3 interviews and a wedding. Please review


	8. Chapter 8

Talk

"For the benefit of the tape." Matt stared straight ahead. The woman in front of him narrowed her eyes. "It is 23rd December 2015 14:57. Those present are myself, DS Matthew Devlin, senior DS Ronald Brooks. Interviewee is Paula Jenkins who has waved her right to legal representation."

"Paula." Ronnie leant forward. "You do know you have the right to having a lawyer here? Yeah?"

"Yeah." Paula shrugged. Ronnie watched as the woman tried to act nonchalant. He recognised the act. As a recovering alcoholic he had tried the same act himself more than once. He could see she was beginning to withdraw from alcohol.

"Ok." 

"How long?"

"What?" She folded her arms.

"How long since you last had a drink? You're alcoholic. Aren't you?" She narrowed her eyes as Matt frowned.

"Paula, if there is a medical reason you can't be interviewed now we need to know." Matt explained. The middle aged woman sneered. Matt smiled slightly. "For the benefit of the tape recording, the interviewee has been given the opportunity to delay the interview which she has declined."

"Nowt fucking wrong with me."

"That's nice language, that is." Ronnie watched her. "You knew Dominic and Simon."

"Yeah."

"You had drug paraphernalia in your flat. Enough stuff to knock out half of London according to our science bods. And they know their stuff." Ronnie explained. "There was stuff in there that you should only find in a hospital."

"I'm a chemist."

"Yeah. And I'm the Queen of Sheba." Matt watched as she narrowed her eyes. "Medical grade stuff. Ketamine."

"And? Do we for possession."

"We will." Ronnie nodded. "Don't you worry about that. Now." He paused. "Why did you poison your boyfriend and his mate?" The woman swore profusely before getting to her feet. The muscle below her eye twitched as Ronnie told her to sit back down. Matt got to his feet, knowing the woman thought she could intimidate them.

"Sit down."

Paula screamed before launching herself at Matt throwing her fists as He grabbed her arms. Ronnie hit the security alarm as uniformed officers flew into the room. Matt put her in handcuffs as he formally charged her with the two murders. Paula continued screaming and fighting as she was dragged away.

"Merry Christmas." Ronnie shook his head before looking up at the camera in the corner of the room. He knew Natalie and the others were watching. He just hoped they agreed there was enough to charge her with.

Xxxxx

Alesha folded her arms, stepping nearer the screen as they watched the interview unfold. She knew Matt and Ronnie could handle themselves but she wanted to tear the woman's eyes out to protect them. She knew Natalie felt the same.

"So." Natalie spoke calmly.

"We have enough." James nodded. "Alesha and I can start preparing a case."

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me." Alesha smiled. "He's sulking because Bea's mum arrived this morning."

"Ah." Sam smirked. James rolled his eyes. "Explains a lot."

James frowned. "I am not sulking. Natalie, can you get the case files over to me? As soon as?"

"Of course." She nodded, ignoring the others in the room. "We'll see you tomorrow? The wedding?"

"Definitely." Alesha smiled as Matt and Ronnie walked in. Matt frowned slightly, wondering what he'd missed. James picked up his jacket.

"Keep us informed." He stated before saying his goodbyes. Alesha held Matt's gaze for a moment; silently checking he was ok before leaving with James. She couldn't shake the feeling that the case was far from over.

Xxxxxx

A/N please review 1 chapter left

Xxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Wedding Day Blues

Kate stared at the mirror, wondering what Jake had ever seen in her. The cream dress she was wearing was more feminine than anything she had worn before. The image looking back at her was not what she had expected.

"You look amazing." Alesha smiled. "Really."

"Was there enough to charge her? Paula Jenkins."

"Yes." Alesha nodded as she picked Charlotte up. "She didn't make bail at the hearing. The trial won't be until next year and she's on remand. Stop thinking about work and concentrate on today. On you and Jake."

"Yeah." Kate fussed with her hair. "Do I look ok?"

"You look amazing." Both women turned to see Henry stood in the doorway. He had been overwhelmed that she had asked him to walk her down the aisle. He had no idea why her own father hadn't wanted to be there but he decided that seeing as Kate's parents hadn't wanted to meet their granddaughter he wasn't going to push the issue.

"Thanks." She smiled shyly as Alesha ushered them out towards the cars.

Xxxxxxxx

The Catholic Church was not Jake's favourite place. It reminded him of Nuns that had terrified him as a boy, of a mother that used to threatened him daily with the thought of Jesus watching him. Yet somehow getting married in church seemed important. The fact that the cardinal had insisted Charlotte was to be raised Catholic and Kate convert had made him angrier than he thought he would. His wife and daughter could choose their own religion. He was never going to force his religion on anyone else. Which was why he was now sat in a beautifully decorated Registry office with James at his side.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Jake sighed. "Healthy dose of Catholic guilt."

"Bea gets that. Doesn't last long." James smiled. "All that matters is you, Kate and the baby."

"Yeah." Jake nodded. "Yeah, you're right." The Register stood up as the doors at the back of the room opened. All eyes fell on the bride as Henry led her into the room.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"You look amazing." Matt smiled as he held Alesha in his arms on the dance floor. The newly married couple had disappeared with the baby as the rest of the guests began to dwindle away.

"You look ok too." Alesha kissed him lightly in the lips. "Well, they've done it."

"Yeah." Matt pulled back as he saw Kate walk towards them. She'd changed back into jeans and t shirt but her hair and makeup remained the same. "Kate?"

"Thank you." Kate hugged Alesha.

"Are you happy?" Kate nodded. "Then you've nothing to thank me for. It's going to be ok." She whispered as Kate pulled back. "Mrs Thorne."

"Oh God." She blushed as her husband arrived. "I'm married."

"Yes, you are." Matt looked across to where Angy, Sam and Joe were chatting away and Ronnie and Natalie were sat together talking quietly. Alesha followed his gaze.

"Now, if we can only get those two to sort themselves out by next Christmas we could have another wedding." Alesha smiled. Matt and Jake exchanged glances wondering what the next year would bring.

Xxxxxx

A/N that's all folks. Another story soon X


End file.
